There's No Need For Bonds
by Ichbingabbie
Summary: Just another night of kinky sex. PWP. Destial. Random title is random.


**A/N: Here's a random PWP for ya!  
**

* * *

There's no need for bonds

Cas was always bad at holding his cries in. He didn't know the meaning of restraint when it came to vocalizing his pleasure. Dean watched as he continued to cry out each time the dildo on the end of the machine mercilessly stab his prostate. The machine gave out a low hum as it worked Castiel over. Cas lay flat on his back on their bed, the fucking machine on a tripod leveled with his ass. Dean smirked and switch the vibration back on with the controller he held in his hand. Cas gasped harshly, twisting the sheets and curling his toes on the edge of the bed.

"_Dean_," he moaned, his thighs closing up. It was too much. Dean scowled and 'Tsked'.

"Keep your legs spread Cas," Dean ordered, coming around the bed to tap at Castiel's thighs. Cas whined, "Yes Dean," and opened his legs wider. Cas threw his head back as Dean increased the speed of the machines thrust, screaming Dean's name.

Dean crawled across the bed to Cas. He took the angel in a sloppy kiss, twirling his tongue in his mouth and flicking at Cas' tongue. Cas tried his best to kiss back, but the pleasure was making him delirous. Dean pulled back and crawled back off the bed. He couldn't resist kissing his lover. He was too beautiful in this moment. Blue eyes glassy with pleasure, red kissed lips slacked in a silent scream, and his face scrunched up in pleasure.

"_Oh_, Dean! I- I can't…it's to- to much! _OOOOOOHHH!_" Cas lifted the upper half of his body off the bed as his second orgasm from the machine took over him. As the last bit of come squirted on his stomach, he fell back limply. Dean chuckled and switched off the machine, pulling it gently out of Cas and moving it away. He tossed the controller on the bed and dragged Castiel to the edge by his legs. Dean spread Castiel's legs and fingered at the puffy pink hole, still wet from the excessive amount of lube.

"Wow, Cas. That's the second time you came from this thing in one night. I'm starting to get jealous. Is it better than me?" Dean teased. Cas shook his head vehemently.

"No! No, never better than you. I'll always want you." Dean smiled and unzipped his pants, his boxer shorts tenting. He pulled his dripping wet cock out and rubbed it against the angel's twitching hole.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took you?" Cas shook his head 'no' and reached up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. The hunter met him half-way for a bruising kiss, dipping his tongue repeatedly into the angel's mouth while he tried to catch it. With this distraction, Dean pushed in and didn't stop until his hips met ass. Cas groaned at the intrusion, toes curling at the feeling of a real cock. How dare Dean think to compare himself to a mere machine.

Soon, the hunter began a brutal pace. His swollen balls slapping against Castiel's ass with each thrust. The angel threw his head back, his words dribbling from his mouth, switching from English to Enochian. Dean moaned, loving it when Cas began speaking in his native tongue. He felt it when Castiel's cock began to twitch back to life, hardening each time Dean hit his prostate.

"Oh, fuck Cas. You feel so fucking good around my cock. My dick can't get enough of your tight little wet hole," Dean growled. Castiel whimpered, secretly loving it when Dean spoke this way.

"You like that huh? My dick stretching your ass?" Castiel just mewled, clenching his ass muscles each time Dean went in. He met each of the man's harsh thrust, his cock bobbing and drooling. He almost cried when Dean stopped.

"No don't stop," he pleaded, "don't ever stop."

Dean just smirked, chest heaving with the effort to keep still and the ecstasy still thrumming through his body. "Tell me you want it then. Tell me you want my big dick. Tell me you want me to fill you up with my come."

Cas whimpered, "I want it. I want your big dick. I want you to fill me up with your come until it spills out." Castiel cried out as Dean slammed back into him. "_Fuck_ Cas," Dean hissed.

Castiel began to feel his balls tightening and his toes tingling, a sure sign of his impending orgasm. Dean spread his legs wider, trying to reach deeper at a different angle. The change in position had Cas throwing his head back, coming with a scream.

"_DEAN_!"

Dean thrust inside Castiel a couple of more times before the convulsing walls of Cas' entrance pulled the orgasm out of him. He moaned long and deep as he squirted inside Castiel. His balls emptying heavily inside of him. Dean continued to fill Cas to the brim, thrusting in and out until some of his semen began drip out. Dean finally collapsed onto Cas, the angel strong enough to hold the weight. Cas gripped either side of Dean's face and brought him into a lazy kiss. Both thoroughly satisfied with tonight's activites.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
